herecomeshoneybooboofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Klm9658
There is has been an incident where in the uk a Honey Boo Boo eposide was accidentally labele suitable for brocast when there was a lot of cuss words. The complaint was watching with their 6 year old child when they notice the cuss words.After this TLC apologized for the cuss words. Alana hit her mother durning the good night show with Jimmy Fallon. TLC has been accused for making fake scenes in season 4. Alana has been seen on stage at the 30 Rockefeller center where 30 rock used to air. Mama Junes coupon addiction has gotten out of control and Mike stress has been high. Alana has been banned from The Goodnight Show after hitting her mother. The here comes honey boo boo has had a sharp decrease in ratings. Honey boo boo and her mother cancelled ther fan meet and greet.Alana and Jessica got ear problems durning vaction and Mama June just got sick.The familly spent Fourth of July in Panama city beach in Florida. Mama June had lost 120 pounds from a low carb diet.Her family had given up cheese balls and chocolate chips cookies are now eating more chicken and baked items.June now drinks just drinks water.June also believes in cheese cubes. The girls are working on getting mama June to brush and floss more than 3 times a week. Health communicators can learn things from Honey Boo Boo. For spring break this year Alana and her familly did a houseboat vaction and fishing and also there was a giant slide with the houseboat.Alana and her sisters also made a redneck hot tub. Mama June can tech people 4 things about money. First avoid lifestyle inflation. Second save with coupons.Third budget with kids. Lastely invest for your family's future. Mama June and the family make 15 to 20 thousand for each episode or even 50 thousand occasionally. Its possible mama June might lose her kids. Honey boos yards is a mess with broken bikes. Mama june has to be with Mike to keep her kids from being taken away by Child services. Anna is having her second child.The second child will mostly be born in December just before Christmas 2015. Alana and her sister and her family have moved to Hampton Georgia and Jessica will stay behind in their old town. Alana and her familly have now moved to Hampton Georgia.Their old house was sold double the price of when they purchase their old house in McIntyre back in 2010 and they moved out that house in February of this year. Hi! Hey! I noticed you were one of the top editors on here. I don't know if you've noticed the page entitled Tyson Jackson but I'm actually the actor behind the "role". I filmed two episodes for the show but sadly both times my scenes didn't make the final cut due to some shortening during editing. But I have set pictures. You guys are doing a great job on the wiki! Keep up the great work! Tysonjackson (talk) 05:05, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey No I didn't know. I know Lauryn but we're not personal friends or anything. Have they already filmed the next season? Tysonjackson (talk) 00:39, October 23, 2014 (UTC) The fifth season is still cancelled but honey boo boo familly is recovering the scandal with mcdaniel a couple months ago.19:48 January 6th 2015.